The Book of Death
'''The Book of Death '''war eine US-amerikanische Mysteryserie, die 2003 bis 2006 in 2 Staffeln lief. Regie und Drehbuch übernahm Brett Wolls. Die Serie wurde mit mehreren Emmys ausgezeichnet. Handlung ein junger mann geht mit seiner freundin über die straße, als plötzlich ein bankräuber an ihnen vorbei läuft. kurz darauf wird die freundin des jungen mannes angefahren und stirbt noch am unfallort. der junge mann sieht etwas, ein licht und einen schatten... er dreht sich um und greift in den schatten und hat plötzlich ein kleines buch in der hand. im buch stehet orte, daten und namen. es dauert nicht lange bis der junge mann begreift was er da in seinen händen hält. er versucht von diesem zeitpunkt dem tod einen strich durch seine rechnung zu machen und geht zu dem auktionator billy. dieser erzählt ihm die legende vom buch des todes und seiner macht aber auch von seinem fluch. jeder besitzer des buches ist unsterblich, slebst der tod oder jede andere form von geister bzw. dämonen können dem besitzer nicht anhaben. das buch kann nur genommen werden, wenn der besitzer es freiwillig aus seiner hand gibt. er hat also jetzt die möglichkeit alle menshcen auf der liste des todes zu retten, doch der tod kann ihm zwar nicht anhaben, aber allen seinen freunden und seiner familie schaden. der tod zieht gegen einen persönlichen rachezug gegen den neuen besitzer des buches. der tod will sein buch zurück und dies um jeden preis. als der junge mann das buch liest und sieht das seine freundin erst in 30 jahren hätte sterben dürfen wird ihm schnell klar das der tod einen fehler gemacht hatte. das opfer sollte der bankräuber sein und nicht seine freundin. der junge mann will jetzt einen deal mit dem tod machen doch der tod lässt sich auf keien deals ein. der junge mann erfährt das es eine möglichkeit gibt den tod seiner freundin rückgängig zu machen. er muss den tod dazu bringen ihne 10 minuten vor den tod seiner freundin zu schicken und den bankräuber selber töden, so das der plan wieder so läuft wie er eigentlich sollte. der tod ist nicht so einsichtig wie der junge mann es dachte und da gibt es nur noch eine möglichkeit: den tod solange zu ärgern bis er nachgibt. eines tages kehrt der tod in der form diverser menschen zurück und versucht alles zu korrigieren was der junge mann verhindert hat. er bringt einfach andere menschen um um das gleichgewicht der natur zu schützen. jetzt wird der junge mann von der polizei, dem tod und der arme der finsternis gejagt ... nur mit dem messer der zeit könnte der tod dem jungen mann etwas anhaben und diese liegt in einem museum, welches der tod selber nicht betreten darf. auch dieses messer muss er freiwillig in einer kirche von einer jungfrau erhalten um den jungen mann seiner unsterblichkeit zu entrauben. wird der junge mann es schaffen seine freunin wieder zu bekommen oder wird der tod er schaffen dem jungen mann seines lebens zu entziehen. Staffel 1 1. PILOT (das buch des todes) INHALT: die freundin eines jungen mannes wird durch einen fehler des todes getötet. der junge mann bekommt das buch des todes. eine jagt und ein machtkampf zwischen leben und tod beginnt. 2. gegen den tod INHALT: immer mehr freund von dem jungen mann sterben plötzlich durch seltsame ereignise. ein freund erstickt an mineralwasser ein anderer stirbt mit 19 an altersschwäche. der junge mann versucht alle opfer zu schützen und vergisst dabei wer sein gegner ist. 3. kein guter deal INHALT: der tod ist zu einem deal bereit. er wird den jungen mann am leben lassen wenn er jetzt und freiwillig das buch zurück gibt. der junge mann begreift schnell das der tod das buch nicht gegen seinen willen bekommen kann. der deal ist dem jungen mann einfach zu schlecht. er will das leben seiner freundin worauf der tod nur lacht und ihm droht alle seine freunde und seine ganze familie zu töden. 4. refelktion der vergangenheit INHALT: der junge mann wacht spontan immer wieder an verschiedenen orten auf und zwar immer im jahr 1991. er hat zunächst keine idee warum, aber schon bald wird ihm klar das der tod einen besonderen plan hat und nur er sein jüngeres ich retten kann... 5. falsches spiel (teil 1) INHALT: der junge mann wacht am morgen auf und seine freundin liegt neben ihm und er glaubt alles sei ein traum gewesen. alles läuft auch wie immer, doch seine freundin versucht immer wieder das buch von ihm zu bekommen. nach einer weile begreift der junge mann das es nicht seine freundin ist, sondern der tod. 6. falsches spiel (teil 2) INHALT: nachdem er den plan des todes durchkreuzt hat versucht der tod es immer wieder in verschiedenen gestalten das buch zu bekommen. der junge mann geht zu einem buchhändler welcher ihm von der macht des buches erzählt und was er alles machen kann. 7. gegen die zeit INHALT: der junge mann merkt das er sich verändert. er hat immer das bedürfnis an bestimmten stellen zu einem bestimmten zeitpunkt zu sein. doch was er nicht weiß, das an jenem ort immer ein mensch sterben muss bzw. sterben wird und er mit dem buch des todes die seele sammelt. er geht zum buchhändler und dieser sagt ihm das er das buch so schnell wie möglich los werden muss. sollte er 15 seelen gesammelt haben, so nimmt er den platz des todes ein und eine umkehr gibt es nicht. jetzt wird es eng. er hat doch schon 10 seelen gesammelt. 8. immer und immer wieder (teil 1) INHALT: der junge mann beherscht das buch immer mehr. er hat leider schon 14 seelen gesammelt. es ist wie eine sucht. er hat auch gelernt das er mit dem buch die zeit und die realität verändern kann. so reist er mit dem buch zurück um den tod seiner freundin zu verhindern. wird der junge mann es schaffen und der tod ihn gewähren lasseb oder löst er alles erst aus? wie wird sich der verlauf der zeit und der lebensweg der einzelnen personen abspielen? Kategorie:Serie